La titan y la Diosa
by LoretoBardock
Summary: No sé hacer summarys...¡Sólo pasen y lean ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo explicar esto!
1. Chapter 1

**Una antigua leyenda hablaba sobre un monstruo. Un monstruo quién solo mataba por diversión, cómo obviamente todos los monstruos hacían, más este tenía dos diferencias. Bueno, para ser sinceros tenía dos diferencias de los demás ya que no era uno común y corriente. Era una chica, la reina de todos aquellos monstruos autodenominados titanes. Solo había una manera para que aquel ser infernal los dejara vivir en paz por un tiempo más, darle cómo ofrenda a una chica de gran belleza para su harem. **

-¡Christa!-Una mujer adulta, con rasgos de enojo irrumpió en la habitación de la pequeña niña al ver que su vela seguía encendida-¿Se puede saber que demonios estas haciendo, pequeña bastarda?

-Estoy leyendo, madre...un cuento que encontré en la basura el otro día mientras iba a comprar los abarrotes- Respondió nerviosa la pequeña Christa. Su madre leyó el nombre de aquel objeto. ''Mitos y Leyendas''. La madre fastidiada, le arrebató el libro de las manos a la niña, apagando de paso la vela la que ya se estaba terminando de derretir.

-¿Quién demonios te ha enseñado a leer?-Christa abrió la boca, más la mujer no le dejo decir absolutamente nada- No me interesa. Mañana es el día donde se escogera a la chica que sera ofrecida a la bestia- Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios de la mujer- Quizás tenga suerte y este año salgas tú... Ahora, ¡A dormir!

-Madre...¿Me das un beso de buenas noches?

La mujer de edad no respondió, solamente la miro, se acerco a ella. La chica no recibió un beso de buenas noches, en cambio, una fuerte cachetada resonó por la casucha y quizás un poco más allá.

* * *

5 años habían pasado de aquella conversación. Christa ya no era una niña, ahora tenía 15 años. Su madre, quizás para buena suerte, había sido asesinada por unos bandidos los cuáles exactamente escogieron su casa para saquear aquel día, dejándola viva quién sabe por que. Había hecho amigos luego de aquel día, ellos la ayudaron a superar su trauma y ser una chica alegre entre otras cosas. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Jean y Marco... Todos excepto el último seguían con ella. Marco, él había sido asesinado brutalmente en la última cosecha de doncellas tratando de que Sasha no fuera llevada hacia el monstruo, logrando su cometido, más siendo fusilado por los verdugos de el Rey quién se llevo a una chica de pelo negro que bajaba en dos coletas a cada lado. Yo lo sé, Jean aún sigue sufriendo en silencio por aquella perdida, más ha sabido ocultarlo en este tiempo. Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta cuando ya estábamos formadas en espera del Rey para la cosecha. Mire a mis lados. A mi lado derecho Sasha comía intranquila un pedazo de pan. Al otro Mikasa reacomodaba una y otra vez nerviosa su bufanda color carmesí. Los chicos estaban sentados en unos asientos que para uno este año iba a ser el peor infierno de todos y para los demás, un gran alivio al ver que su hija seguiría con ellos por un año más aunque sea.

-¿Diosa?- Sasha movio su mano por enfrente de la cara de Christa un poco antes de que ella diera un pequeño grito al notar la presencia de aquella mano que tanto conocía.- La carroza del Rey esta llegando, las de atrás ya lo vieron. Ten, es para los nervios- Dijo sacando una hierba, menta, sonreí y la lleve a mi boca. Le dio otra a Mikasa quién la acepto sin mirar a Sasha. Un murmullo apareció en cuanto la carroza del Rey hizo acto de presencia. Unas trompetas sonaron dando aviso a aquellos, quiénes estaba pendientes de otra cosa no se habían dado cuenta de que ''Su majestad'' había llegado.

-¡Damas y caballeros!¡ Regocijarse ante su majestad el Rey!- Vociferó un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro. Hubo un gran aplauso, no por gusto, sino por obligación. Hace unos años mucha gente no aplaudio, hubo una masacre horrenda aquella tarde. El detestable hombre salio de la carroza, saludando a su servidumbre.

-Oh, querido pueblo- Dijo con voz monótona- un año ha pasado desde la última cosecha. Lamentablemente ha pasado otro año y hoy toca otra vez la poco querida cosecha de doncellas. Este año serán chicas jóvenes, de no más allá de 18 años, así que por favor se les pide a aquellas chicas de más de 18 que se retiren.-Hubo un gran suspiro de alivio y uno que otro grito de emoción entre las mujeres que se iban al igual que en el público. Luego de que todas ellas se hubiesen marchado, el Rey miro a las pocas muchachas que quedaban en la formación para luego bajar de el improvisado escenario. Recorrió con la mirada a cada una de ellas. Su mirada se poso en Christa. Ella nerviosa solo miro al horizonte mientras seguía masticando la hoja de menta que Sasha le había regalado. El anciano la observo más minuciosamente hasta que se decidió hablar.

-Tú eres la escogida.

Un silencio reino el lugar. Note de reojo cómo Eren trataba de saltar la reja que los separaba de nosotras en un intento de protegerme de aquel hombre. Sasha y Mikasa me miraron sorprendidas, Sasha sollozaba un poco. Mikasa solo tenía sus ojos negros bastante abiertos.

-¿Y-yo?- Pregunte para afirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, tú eres perfecta, quizás entretengas a el monstruo por más de un año.- Sus ojos mostraron un repentino toque de odio el cuál desaparecio enseguida.

-¡S-señor, porfavor, deje a ella aquí, yo puedo ir por ella!- Sasha literalmente le grito al hombre. El sólo volteo y con mirada serena hizo un gesto negativo.

-No dudo de tú belleza, jovéncita. Más esta chiquilla te supera por bastante en aquel Don natural.

-L-Lo siento...

El hombre volteo a mi y me tomo de la muñeca, alzándola al aire.-¡Oh gente, esta pequeña será la ofrenda al monstruo. Sus hijas estarán bien por un año más!¡Agradezcan a esta dulce niña por tener esta gran belleza!- Su repugnancia al pronunciar ''Dulce niña'' era obvio, más de una persona noto esto. Gente me miraba, alguna que otra persona gritaba ''Diosa''. Pero es exactamente lo que no quería ser. Una Diosa. Gracias a eso lo perderá todo, a sus amigos, su vida, pero por sobre todo algo muy importante. Su libertad.

-Ayuda...

* * *

**Hola owo. Me inspire y salió esto. Es uno de mis OTP favorito de Shingeki no kyojin y tenía ganas hace tiempo de escribir uno *-*. Sería genial si me dejaran alguna review para seguir escribiendo con este animo :D**

**Bye y nos leemos pronto 3**


	2. Pequeña diosa

-Lady Ymir...ha llegado la doncella- Le dijo un ser con extremidades deformes, más con una apariencia relativamente humana. La mujer de cabello castaño sonrío y dirigiéndose a su súbdito contesto.

-Háganla pasar.-Dijo secamente, aún con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.- Quiero ver que juguete me habrá traído el patán este año- Se relamió los labios.

-En un segundo, Lady Ymir.-Le hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio aviso a que entrara la doncella.-Pequeña, regocijate ante la Reina Ymir. Las dejare solas para que se conozcan.

Luego de que aquel ser deforme cuál jorobado de Notredam hubiese salido de la habitación la llamada Ymir le dio un vistazo a la chiquilla. Su impresión confundió a la pequeña. La conocia. Mejor dicho, la conocio alguna vez. -Historia-Susurro. -¡Hey!-Grito recomponiéndose un poco- ¿Te gusta la música?- La chica se confundio aún más por aquella extraña invitación. La mujer sólo aplaudio un poco y comenzo a sonar música, mientras ella entonaba su voz y comenzo a cantar

No era el hombre más honesto

pero él...  
era un hombre valiente y fiel  
tampoco la piedad se cobijaba en él.

En ese instante tomo las manos de la pequeña, llevándola al centro de la habitación, comenzando a bailar poco a poco. La chica se sorprendió por aquel gesto. Mientras seguía escuchando cómo aquella maravillosa voz entonaba esas notas bastante hermosas.

Malvivía, alquilando por tres maravedís  
su espada y vizcaína en  
ajustes de poco lustre y de peor fin.

Eran tiempos duros y había que buscarse el pan.  
Reinaban la picaresca, la espada y el "voto a tal".

Brilla el acero en su mano,  
perla su cara el sudor,  
donde el mar no tiene dueño irá...  
irá a buscar.

A su espalda, una sombra a pie  
le seguía sin perder ningún detalle,  
parecía aprender.

Su mirada reflejaba calma y paz.  
su voz grave y familiar  
relataba leyendas de la antigüedad.

Algo misterioso le envolvía, no dormía jamás,  
cuentan que se alimentaba del relato popular.

Brilla la Cruz de Trost  
en su pecho, por el Sol  
su rostro jamás descubrió  
su nombre ocultó.

En el tejado del tiempo,  
en el desván de los sueños  
se ahoga una voz:  
"no creas en todo lo que veas  
sólo haz caso a tu intuición  
y si albergas la duda  
nunca hallarás consuelo en tu interior.''

Sentía que esta canción le explicaba algo. Algo y además demostraba su vida. Termino escuchando la ultima estrofa de aquella bella canción.

Lanza bien los dados  
porque el juego del camino ha comenzado,  
agudiza tu ingenio,  
sírvete de mancias,  
sírvete del tarot,  
lee en el alma del bosque  
y adivina dónde la muerte se escondió"

La mujer paró en seco y miro a la jovén. Su mirada era hipnotizante. Un pequeño Flashback llego a la mente de la pequeña.

_~Flashback~_

Escuadrón de entrenamiento 104°

-Ymir has estado rara, ¿Estás escribiendo algo? No te has despegado de el escritorio en horas.- Pregunto una baja rubia y ojos azul cielo.

-¿Recuerdas que en tú cumpleaños no pude regalarte nada?- Indago la nombrada a lo que la pequeña negó con la cabeza.-Pues este es tú regalo algo atrasado- Se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Ymir se puso de pie e hizo un gesto a la puerta. Apareció Eren y Armin con unos instrumentos. Una guitarra y un tambor. Eran bastante extraños, cómo si hubiesen sido remodelados. Ellos comenzaron a tocar. ''La cruz de Trost''. Una canción creada por Ymir sólo para ella. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de la alegría y abrazo a Ymir y a los chicos por aquel gran regalo.

_~Fin del flashback~_

-¿Que demonios?-Pensó la pequeña-¿Que rayos fue eso?

-¿Pasa algo, pequeña Diosa?-Le dijo suavemente la titan. Parecía extraño que alguien cómo ella que era llamada un monstruo se comportara así. Ella la miró y negó con la cabeza.-Espero que tengas hambre. Nos espera un gran banquete en el comedor.

* * *

Ymir se sentía rara con la pequeña a su lado. Se supone que ese banquete antes sólo sería para ella y no para la doncella. Recordó aquella canción que escribió hace tiempo en sus momentos libres que tanto disponía.

''_Sí eres capaz de devolver con una sonrisa una traición._

_Sí eres capaz de dar tú mano aquel con la suya te señalo.''_

Ella traiciono a Christa abandonándola llendose con los idiotas de Reiner y Bertholdt. Ellos ahora eran sus subditos y estaban en su escuadrón de batalla, de los mejores y más fuertes. Sólo esperaba no cometer aquel error nuevamente. Había comenzado una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad.

-Por favor... no lo hagas otra vez- Se susurro a ella misma.

Al llegar al comedor los subditos se sorprendieron al ver llegarla con una doncella. Comenzaron a susurrar cosas, más se callaron cuando Ymir les regaló una mirada asesina. Ellos corrieron para darle una silla a la rubia, justo al lado de Ymir. La pequeña miro la comida casi babeando.

-''Sí tan solo hubiera esta comida en la aldea...''-Pensó la pequeña. Su mirada se dirigio a un gran pastel de chocolate en el centro de la mesa. Ymir la descubrio viendolo y sonrió, más no una sonrisa burlona. Una sonrisa genuina y alegre.

-Tomalo si quieres. Puedes comer lo que quieras de esta mesa y mucho más.

-G-gracias- Alargo sus brazos con un plato y unos cubiertos. Más antes de alcanzar el pastel ya había un gran trozo en el plato. Ella lo había puesto en su plato. La morena se sirvio algo de carne y patatas. ''Patatas'' Sonrio la rubia recordando a Sasha. Ella prácticamente se hubiera devorado en 5 minutos este festín de dioses.

Luego de haber comido ya era de noche. Ymir guió a la niña hasta su cuarto. No la profanaría ese día. Era demasiado temprano además ella no era una cualquiera cómo las asquerosas mujeres que llegaron a sus manos años atrás. Era la perfección en carne y hueso, es Christa Renz. Mejor dicho Historia Reiss, la legitima heredera al trono de ese idiota obeso y barbón que es ''Su majestad''. Una chica nacida fuera del matrimonio obligada a perder su identidad y familia. Si tan sólo hubiera estado antes con ella, apoyandola y haciendo que olvidara todos sus pesares. Le lanzó una camisa que obviamente le quedaría gigante. No tenía pijamas, ella sólo dormía en camisetas. La pequeña nerviosamente se puso aquella vestimenta, tratando de que la mujer más alta no la viera. Ella no miró, le quería dar intimidad y protegerla. Tal cómo no lo hizo antes.

_''Quiero ser tu piel en el invierno  
para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar.  
Quiero ser la luz en tu camino,  
sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar,  
ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar  
al largo silencio y a la soledad._

Ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin,  
ser, cariño mío, ser yo en ti.

Y si he de romper cadenas que me aten  
a la costumbre, yo las partiré,

y si he de mover montañas que en mi mente  
no me dejen verte, mi amor, las moveré.

Pongo por testigo a dios que no te fallaré,  
yo seré consejo, nena, pero no tu juez.

El tiempo me enseñó que el alimento del amor  
es la confianza, el respeto y un colchón.''

Duerme bien...pequeña diosa

* * *

**Hola :D, actualize ahora y son las 1:30 AM . Perdón si es un poco corto, pero hoy no tengo ideas más de todas maneras quería actualizar.**

**La canción se llama ''Cruz de Santiago'' de la gran banda ''El mago de Oz''. El segundo verso que escribí es parte de ''La danza del fuego'' de el mismo grupo al igual que la tercera que se llama ''Maite Zaitut''**

**Dejen reviews plis ;-;**

**Bye~ nos leemos en el proxímo capitulo :3**


	3. ¿Los monstruos realmente existen?

En la gran habitación dormía la Reina y la pequeña Diosa. La Reina sólo mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras la más pequeña dormitaba en la gran cama, más manteniendo su distancia entre la castaña y su cuerpo. La chica de piel trigueña miro a la pequeña y comenzo a susurrar una canción.

''Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener

una vida sin la tentación  
de delirios, de oro y poder,  
de juzgar, aunque exista razón.

La avaricia es la esclavitud  
del alma y de la libertad.

Que no te bese nunca la envidia,  
que no te abracen el odio y el mal.

Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser  
de tu mejor tesoro el guardián:  
el amor que yo en ti he volcado,  
de eso tienes mucho que dar.

No te engrandezcas con la riqueza  
ni te apoques con la pobreza,  
que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan  
ver que mañana otro día será.

Las últimas estrofas las hizo en un susurro aún más bajo. Casi inaudible  
Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré,  
las nubes serán tu colchón,  
que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen  
de acariciar, pues tú eres mi Don.

Duerme, duerme y sueña a tener ... ''

Deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de la niña, cargado de amor y arrepentimiento.

-Cantas muy lindo...-Dijo derepente la rubia. Ymir no se había dado cuenta de que esta había estado consiente más sólo sonrio a el halago que le regalo la Diosa.

-Gracias... ¿Tú no cantas?- Pregunto la castaña. Recordó que Christa en sus días de entrenamiento disfrutaba bastante de sus pequeñas canciones, más nunca la escucho cantar.

-N-no...yo no canto...pero prefiero escribir a cantar.-Otro flashback.

_~Flashback~_

-¿Y si cantamos, Christa? No hay nadie en el castillo, gracias a que te rompiste el tobillo y me designaron a cuidarte.-Dijo Ymir. Christa negó lentamente con la cabeza. Sacó una pequeña hoja de papel de su almohada. Estaba bastante arrugada y por lo visto tenía algo escrito lo que era más o menos legible por la pequeña. Miro a Ymir y habló.

-E-escribí este poema hace un tiempo...no obtuve el tiempo para leertelo más ahora que estamos las dos s-solas...creo que sería bueno recitarte esto...- Dijo bastante nerviosa la pequeña Diosa. Ymir la miro expectante, esperando para que la pequeña comenzara a hablar.

Christa se aclaró la voz y empezó a leer.

Te necesito para respirar,  
necesito tus ojos para ver  
necesito tus labios para sentir,  
necesito tu alma para vivir  
necesito tu existencia para sonreír  
te necesito para saber amar.

Ymir sonrió y miró a Christa. La pequeña estaba sonrojada y tiritaba. Para calmarla besó la comisura de sus labios. Esa herida tardaría mucho en sanar con lo que pasaría esa noche...

_~Fin del flashback~_

Recuerdos llegaban. Recuerdos se iban. Toda una vida y más allá en la que Christa e Ymir habían estado juntas. Una Soldado Nazi y una pequeña Judía. Un ángel y un demonio. Una Titán y una soldado. Un héroe y una princesa. Dos estudiantes de preparatoria. Un explorador y una nativa. En todos ellos aconteció un trágico final. Este sería diferente. Saldrían y se alejarían de todo lo que les podría causar mal y hacer que esta vida terminara igual que las anteriores. Se casarían y vivirían felices por siempre cuál cuento de hadas. Una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Ymir. Veía pequeños (Más o menos 5 pequeños conformados de niños y niñas) con rasgos faciales de pecas y ojos color tierra, más con cabellos rubios cual oro. Una pequeña casa en las afueras de una gran ciudad más con una vida feliz viviendo con lo que necesitaban y nada más. Sonrió ante aquella imagen y miro a la pequeña que al parecer también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La miró un segundo y la abrazo. La pequeña se sobresaltó por el gesto, más sintió que este no era mal intencionado. Era con amor, mucho amor. Miró a la castaña y notó que sollozaba.

-¿E-estás bién?- Preguntó la pequeña a Ymir. Ella recién cayó en cuenta de sus sollozos, más no dejó de abrazarla, en cambio la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

-Ahora que estoy contigo...puedo estar perfectamente...

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pues sus ojos se encontraron. Azul contra café. Tierra contra cielo. Un hermoso lago rodeado por montañas. Ymir empezó a romper la distancia mientras Christa la miraba, acercándose también, más a un paso más lento que la castaña, disfrutando cada segundo y a la vez que estos segundos la destrozaban mientras esperaba a que llegara ese momento. La distancia seguía disminuyendo cada vez más rápido hasta que casi se tocaban.

-¡Lady Ymir!-Un súbdito apareció en la habitación, interrumpiendo aquel bello momento. El sirviente hizo caso omiso a lo que acababa de interrumpir- El desayuno esta servido. Por favor baje a comer.

En ese instante Christa se dio cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban. Aparto a Ymir y se tapó la cara bastante sonrojada. La de piel trigueña la miró y le tomo las manos.

-No ocultes tú cara. Es bella cuál primavera. Fresca cómo brisa de invierno. Muestrala y no te avergüences de ella- Terminó su frase besando sus manos. Se puso su ropa y abrió la puerta.- Vístete rápido, o se enfriara tú desayuno.

-''_Quizás él monstruo no es tan monstruo después de todo''_- Pensó la chica mientras se vestía.-''¿_O quizás nosotros somos realmente los monstruos?''__  
_

* * *

Al bajar al comedor se encontró con Ymir leyendo un libro. Está la miró y con una sonrisa la invitó a sentarse. Esta vez la comida consistía de pan y condimentos varios a elección que se situaban alrededor de la mesa. Christa, al haber sido criada en condiciones precarias y de pocos recursos solamente tomo algo de mermelada de fresa que se encontraba a su izquierda. Luego de haber untando la mermelada,parecía más mermelada con pan que pan con mermelada, se sirvió jugo de durazno. La comida pasó por su paladar, dándole un respingo por el sabor delicioso. La castaña miraba cómo la pequeña comía con ganas de sobra. Hubo un momento en que la pequeña ya había devorado siete e iba por el octavo, más en un mordisco se atraganto. Ymir preocupada se levantó de su asiento y le apretó el pecho, haciendo que Christa escupiera ese pedazo de pan, el cuál era demasiado grande y lo había tragado sin masticar.

-Ok, demasiado desayuno por hoy. Debo mantener viva a mi Diosa-Le dijo la más alta, provocando un notable sonrojo en la más pequeña.-Bueno, casi siempre tengo el tiempo libre. ¿Quieres que te muestre el castillo?.

-C-claro...- Contestó la pequeña rubia tomando la mano de la castaña. Este gesto consiguió un leve sonrojo en la mayor. Ymir le mostró todos los lugares del castillo. Miles de súbditos se arrodillaron al pasar la mujer alta. El castillo era muy grande. Se imagino que sus amigos estuvieran aquí con ella. Cada uno llenando los espacios que faltaban en ese castillo.

* * *

3 meses habían pasado. La chica se había dado cuenta de algo. Esa titan no era mala. Y también de otra cosa, sus sentimientos hacía ella iban creciendo. La mujer alta la dejaba hacer lo que quiera. La mujer alta había llegado nerviosa de sus pocas horas de ''trabajo'' que tenía. Se removía en el asiento y sudaba. Al caer la noche antes de acostarse la mayor le habló.

-Christa...

-¿S-si?

-Tengo algo que decirte.-La mujer alta se arrodillo y busco algo en su bolsillo derecho. Una pequeña cajita color morado apareció. Christa la miró nerviosa, de esta caja salió un bello anillo de oro adornado con amatista y rubí.-¿Te gustaría acaso ser mi esposa?...quizás sea un poco apresurado, pero no es la primera vez que te lo pido. Quizás no lo creas...pero te conozco de antes, no hablo de esta vida, sino de otra atrás, muchas mejor dicho. Te lo pregunté varias veces más tú no te lo tomabas nunca en serio. Por favor...acepta.

-Y-ymir...No creo que sea lo más adecuado en este momento...perdón-En ese instante salió corriendo sin hacer caso a los constantes llamados de Ymir. Corrió hasta el jardín. Llego hasta un árbol que tenía un hueco bastante grande para que ella se escondiera. Pasaron los minutos e Ymir llego al jardín, al parecer no se dió cuenta de que Christa estaba en aquel hueco pues se fue.

-Perdón Ymir...

* * *

**Hai der :D sensual actualización de domingo~ me duele la espalda ToT no tengo mucho que decir además de que la canción se llama ''Duerme'' de ''Mago de Oz'' (Sí, todo de Mago de Oz :v) y nada más.**

**Dejen reviews y nos leemos pronto n.n/**

**Bye~**


End file.
